


[Vid] Black Cat

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, canonical soul bond, computer vidding from vhs tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: Who says a black cat has to ruin your day?





	[Vid] Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Completed August 2002; premiered at Vividcon 2002.
> 
> This was made off the best tapes we had at the time. Maybe someday we'll remaster it off the DVDs, but that day hasn't come yet, and we figured better to have it up than keep waiting.

  


Or [right-click and save-as to download a copy](http://flummery.org/blackcat/blackcat.divx) (36 MB, divx) 


End file.
